<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Executive  Meeting by queenofroses12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857804">Executive  Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofroses12/pseuds/queenofroses12'>queenofroses12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofroses12/pseuds/queenofroses12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After  the  disastrous (for  them)  confrontation  at  the  Carpenter  household,  the  denarians  are  called  down  to  offer   and  hopefully  receive  some  explanations. One  shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Executive  Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s pretty  rare  for  all  denarians  to  gather  together  for  a  meeting,  not  the  least   because  of  the  tendency  for  discussions  to  devolve  into  ego clashes  and  then  into  free-for-all  battles. While  their  boss  enjoyed  watching  the  fights  themselves (classic  entertainment),  replacing  hosts  was  too  much  of  a  bother. So  briefings,  when  they  were  held,  were  held  in   a  staggered  manner – Anduriel’s  group,  Imariel’s  group  and  the  freelancers.</p><p> </p><p> But  right  now,  the  situation  was  dire  enough  that  all  were  summoned,  and  no  one  was  trying  to  tear  someone  else’s  throat  out. Of  course,  everyone  knew  what   had  happened. Niccodemus  Archelone,  the  most  dependable  of  the  hosts,  had   failed. Failed  at  one  of  the  most  crucial  moments   since  the  Fall. Niccodemus  would  have  to  pay  for  his  foolishness,  yes. So  would  Anduriel,  for  not  managing   to  keep  his  host  in  tighter  control. The  partnership  fiction  was  fine  to  maintain,  as  far  as  it  went,  but   only  so  far.</p><p> </p><p> “How  long’s  he  been  in  there?” Varthiel  looked  more  than a  little  uneasy. If,  as  many  predicted (and  hoped)  Niccodemus   got  fired  (in  the  literal  sense,  most   likely),  Imariel  and  Tessa  would  be  the  next  in  command  chain. Really  not  a  good  idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Who  d’you  think  Anduriel  would  pick  as  the  next  host?” Roseanne  scowled  at  her  idiot  next-in-command. Tessa  ignored  it  all,  glaring  in  the  direction  her  husband  had  gone.  Her  form  kept  flitting  between  the  human  version  and  Imariel. “He  won’t  destroy  Niccodemus” Saluriel  growled. “Right  now  a  civil  war  is  the  last  thing  we  need.” “We  may   have it,  anyway. We  have  traitors  among us,  and  not  merely…the  Adversary’s.”</p><p> </p><p> No  one  replied. There  had  been  way  too  many  setbacks  in  the recent  weeks,  not  even  counting  the  fiasco  involving  Niccodemus. Someone  was  playing  traitor,  handing off  a  bunch  of  crucial  information  to  the  Church’s  agents.  Too  many  tip  offs,  and  in  a  short  period  of  time. Someone  among  them  had  played  a  very  risky,  very  short  term,  but  also  very  effective  game. The  only  question  was  who. The Adversary  was  of  course  the  first  suspect,  but  it  was  not  likely  she  would  collaborate  with  the  Church. Meaning  they  had  to  scan  the  ranks  for  two  traitors.</p><p> </p><p> “Honestly,  one  would  have  expected  better  of  Niccodemus.” Someone  suggested,  earning  a   glare  form  Tessa. “I  mean, he’s always  been…” Roseanne  shrugged. “Love. He  cared  about  the  girl. Love  is  what  will  bring  the  White  God’s  Throne  crashing  down,  but  it  seems  even  those  among  us  are  not  fully  immune.” Her  eyes  went  to  Tessa.</p><p> </p><p> The  others    could  sense  trouble  brewing. Ordiel  was  interested  in  stirring  it  up  a  bit   more. “What  he  did  in  the  vault  could  be  explained  away,  but  really,  the  battle  at  the  Carpenter  household? He  had  the  best  chance  we  could  ever  get  to  eliminate  <em>their </em> master  of  the  shadows.”</p><p> </p><p> “You  can  speak  his  name  here” Tessa  said   curtly.”Unless,  of  course,  it  makes  you  too  nervous.” Ordiel  glowered  at  her,  but  dared  do  no   more,  not  right now. “Uriel,  then. You  had  the  chance  to  kill  him. He  was  mortal. Vulnerable. One  of  those  squires  could  have  shot  him  dead”  And  he was  right  there  in  the  middle  of  the  fight,  instead  of  being  sensible  enough  to  remain  in   the  Safe  Room. Typical.</p><p> </p><p> One  of  the other  fallen  smirked. “I  hear  he  managed  to  kill  a  couple   of  the  squires. With  a  <em>kitchen  knife</em>.” “And  the  family  pet  managed  to  savage  our  intrepid  leader.” They  would  never  have  dared  speak  thus,  and  if  they  had,  would  never  have  spoken  again,  but  times  had  changed. Tessa  did  not  reply, merely  looked  hard  at  them,  recording  each  name  in   mind. There  will  be  time  to  settle  accounts,  sooner  or  later.</p><p> </p><p>Roseanne  went  to  bat  for  the  team. “The  family  pet  was  a  foo  dog. A  foo  dog  drawing  power  from  the  threshold  of  his  dwelling. The  threshold,  as  you  will  remember,  reinforced  by  Raphael’s  own  wards  and  a  squadron  of  guardians.”</p><p> </p><p>The  mistake  still  rankled. The  battle  at  the  Carpenter  house  had  been  a  final  attempt  to  salvage  what   they  could  from  the  disastrous  heist  job. Revenge  at  least,  if  not  gain.  The  hosts  had  gone  in  aiming  to  take  from  the  knight  and  the wizard  what  had  been  taken  from  them – their  offspring. The  fallen  had   had  more  pragmatic  aims.</p><p> </p><p>It’s  incredibly  rare  to  find  one  of  the  Four  weakened  and  vulnerable,  forget  actually   mortal. Uriel  was  the  most  pragmatic  and  cold  among  them,  but  even  he  would  not  be  willing  to  hide  in  a  safe  room  while  people  were  fighting  and  dying  outside.  A  high  success,  low  risk  mission. Which  turned  into  an  even  greater  disaster.</p><p> </p><p>The  Sword  of  Faith  remade. Into  a  freaking  lightsaber,  of  all  things. (Which  both  actual  and  fallen  angels  found   shocking/awesome/hilarious). A  new  Knight  chosen. Niccodemus’  support  base  broken,  his  word  dishonored.  That  would  have  been  enough  of  a  blow. And  now  the  traitor…</p><p> </p><p>The  group  fell  silent  instantly  as  Niccodemus   entered  the  chamber. More  than  a  few  were  surprised  to  find  him  alive  and in  one  piece. He  looked  pale  as  death, but  calm. Expressionless,  actually. The  ones  who  had  worked  closely  with  him  in  the  past  knew  Niccodemus  looked  that  calm  only  when  he  was  mentally  dismembering  someone  and  making  plans  to  re enact  it  in  the  real  world.</p><p> </p><p>Saluriel   kept  his  tone   carefully  casual. “ So  he  spoke  to  you?” A  curt  nod. The  Noose  was  smoking  a  little. “The  informer. Do  we  know  who…” “There  is  no  informer.” Anduriel  growled. “What?”  Unlike  in  the  case  of  most  denarians,  it  was  difficult  to  tell  apart  who  was  talking- Niccodemus  or  Anduriel. Or  may be  both.”Just  what  I said. There  is  no  informer. Our  commander  confirmed  it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tessa  raised an  eyebrow.” Then  how  is  it  explained,  I  would  like  to  know? The  knight  Sanya. Magog  had  the  trap  set,  he  near  as  anything  walked  into  it. Someone  warned  him. A  direct  warning. “ Nick  sighed. “We  tracked  down  the  timeline  of  the  data  sent  out. All  of  it  was  passed  on  during  the   raid  on  Hades’  vaults.” “So?” Imariel  frowned. But  a  few  of  the  smarter  ones   had  already  begun  to  get  the  point.</p><p> </p><p> “He…He  couldn’t…””He  was  mortal.” Niccodemus  stated. “Not  restricted. Not  bound by  his  power. He  was  free  to  act  as  he  wished.” “HOW?” Tessa  shrieked. “How? He  wouldn’t  have  had  time,  he  was  within  the  threshold  all  the  while,  we  know  that,  we  had  traps  placed  in case  he  ventured  out  and…”</p><p> </p><p>Ordiel,  with  a  teen  host,  chuckled  despite  the  seriousness  of  the  situation. “A  bit  out  of  the  loop,  are   you,  Imariel? The  humans  have  improved  communication  systems  somewhat. It’s  not  smoke  signals  anymore.” “Apparently,  the… change   did  not  affect  his  memories. Or  he  made  sure  to  hold  onto  the  relevant  bits.”</p><p> </p><p>Unrestrained  by  the  usual  rules,  in a    mortal  household    with access  to  smartphones  and  internet.  Perfect.  There  was  a  long  moment  of  silence  as  the  implications  sank in. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>